


First Dates Aren't Always for the Birds

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa being nerds about their sisters, Clexa helping out their respective sisters, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Nervousness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: After the events of 'Just Say "Hello"!' where Raven and Anya first met, comes the first date.Raven and Anya prepare for their first date with the help of their respective sisters. Then they go out together. Raven takes Anya to her favorite pub and then has a couple of surprises for her!





	First Dates Aren't Always for the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There's a little bit of racism when Raven is talking about her parents.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited/adjusted/reworded: 5 June 2017

The apartment had never seen such an explosion of color. That was saying something too, since Clarke spent most of her free time painting and sketching. The moment the blonde entered her roommate’s room she was jealous of the magnificent kaleidoscope of chaos Raven had inadvertently created.

Dresses of various jewel tones and cuts had been tossed around with little care for where they landed. Shoes of every design were piled in several places, none in the original pairs. Even Raven’s jewelry was piled around the room, on Raven’s dresser, her nightstand, her bed, even a few necklaces hanging on the doorknob to her closet and bathroom. Clarke even stepped on an eye shadow compact when she moved toward Raven’s bathroom.

“Rae?”

“No!”

The emphatic response made Clarke hesitate. She glanced around the room again before she knocked, “Rae?”

“Go away!”

“Why?”

Raven’s bathroom door opened, revealing the towel-clad Latina. She thrust a finger into Clarke’s face and glared, “you’re the one who got me into this!”

“I…” Clarke’s brows came together in confusion. “What?”

“‘Talk to her, Rae’ you said. ‘She can’t be that bad’ you told me. ‘She’s probably just not sure what to say’ you insisted,” Raven blustered.

Trying to figure out what was wrong, Clarke took a guess, “Did Anya cancel?”

“What?” Raven shrieked. “Why would you even suggest that?”

Clarke held up her hands, “sorry! I’m just not sure what exactly is happening right now!”

Ignoring her pseudo-sister, Raven dove for her phone. Or rather, she dove for the pile of shirts her phone was buried under. After a mad scramble to find the device, she shouted in triumph when her hand closed around it.

 

 **Raven: (3:14p)**  
Hey! We’re still on for tonight  
right?

 **Anya: (3:14p)  
** Of course we are.

 **Anya: (3:16p)  
** Why?

 **Raven: (3:16p)**  
Clarke said something about  
you canceling on me…

 **Anya: (3:17p)  
** Never!

 **Raven: (3:18p)**  
I thought she knew something  
I didn’t…

 **Anya: (3:20p)  
** Well you thought wrong.

 **Anya: (3:21p)**  
Shouldn’t you be getting  
ready? You’re supposed to  
be here in an hour.

 

Raven’s eyes widened at the last message. “Shit!”

“What?” Clarke jumped at the shout.

Raven shot a glare at the blonde, “don’t play innocent. You were trying to freak me out.”

“I wasn’t! I swear,” Clarke shook her head. “I came to see if I could help. I thought it’d be fun. But you decided to be panicky.”

“I do not panic.”

Clarke struggled to keep a straight face, “Right.”

“I don’t,” Raven insisted.

“So your entire wardrobe exploded on its own?” Clarke glanced around the room before meeting Raven’s eye with an arched brow.

“Are you judging Griffin?”

“A little, yeah,” the blonde shrugged.

“Maybe we should talk about the first time Lexa took you out.” Raven smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

With narrowed eyes, Clarke shook her head, “Why do you have to get ugly?”

“Just help me!” Raven dropped her arms and whined.

“I’m trying!”

Before Clarke could ask what Raven’s plans were for the night the Latina ran back to the bathroom.

“Pick out my outfit!” Raven ordered. “I have to leave in 45 to get there on time.”

“I picked up some roses for you to take,” Clarke called back as she sorted through the mess of clothing.

“You’re a genius!” Raven shouted through the door. “Best sister ever!”

Chuckling, Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket. She snapped a quick picture and sent it to Lexa.

 

 **Clarke: (3:30p)  
** {image}

 **Clarke: (3:30p)**  
Please tell me you’re dealing  
with this nonsense too!

 **Lexa: (3:31p)  
** {image}

 **Lexa: (3:31p)  
** Worse

 

The picture was of an obviously flustered Anya. The woman had one high-heeled strappy shoe on and one ankle boot. Her fitted jeans were unbuttoned and her shirt was buttoned incorrectly. It was the first time Clarke had ever seen Anya’s hair less than perfect.

 

 **Clarke: (3:33p)  
** Were we this gross?

 **Lexa: (3:33p)  
** Probably worse

 **Clarke: (3:35p)**  
Raven is panicking. I’ve never  
seen her like this before.

 **Lexa: (3:36p)  
** I figured.

 **Lexa: (3:37p)**  
Ahn told me Rae thought she  
was canceling because you’d  
said something.

 **Clarke: (3:37p)  
** I didn’t!

 **Clarke: (3:37p)**  
I asked if Anya cancelled  
because Raven was acting so  
weird.

 **Lexa: (3:38p)**  
Panicking sisters are both  
fun to mess with and slightly  
stubborn when it comes to  
comforting.

 **Clarke: (3:39p)**  
I know! I can’t seem to say  
anything right at the moment.

 

“Why are you on your phone?” Raven yelled from the doorway of her bathroom.

“Just texting with Lex,” Clarke replied absentmindedly.

“Oh sure,” Raven huffed and crossed her arms again. “Rub your relationship with the girl of your dreams in my face. Real nice Griff.”

Clarke smiled softly as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Her girlfriend really was the girl of her dreams.

“Rae,” the blonde approached slowly. She wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed. “You’re going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Raven spoke into her shoulder.

“You’re only this nervous because you really like her,” Clarke squeezed. “Remember what your said to me before Lex came to pick me up for the first time?”

“Don’t be lame?”

Snorting, Clarke shook her head. She moved her hands to Raven’s shoulders and moved her back far enough for their eyes to meet. “You said ‘she liked you enough to ask you out. You liked her enough to say yes. The hard part is over with for now.’ Remember that talk?”

“You were about to panic,” Raven pointed out as her forehead dropped onto Clarke’s shoulder.

“You’re already panicking,” Clarke replied. “You’re in the midst of a panic.”

“I just…” Raven took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. After releasing it slowly, she met Clarke’s eyes, “I really like her.”

Barely biting back the laugh, Clarke snorted and responded, “Duh.”

“Don’t be judgy.”

“Don’t state the obvious then.”

Raven narrowed her eyes, “you’re mean.”

“Nope. I’m your sister. I don’t have to sugarcoat for you.” Clarke shrugged and grinned. “Your rule, not mine.”

“Why did I pick you?” Raven’s head dropped back and her eyes closed.

“You didn’t. You picked Mom and Dad,” Clarke winked and moved to gather clothing. “I just happened to be part of that package. Luckiest day of your life.”

Before Raven could reply she found her arms filled with that clothing. Then her blonde-haired pseudo-sister turned her around and unceremoniously shoved her into the bathroom again.

“Get dressed. I’ll help with your hair when you’re done,” Clarke instructed, closing the door before Raven realized what was happening.

 

 **Clarke: (3:45p)**  
Make sure Anya knows they’re  
going somewhere fun. She  
shouldn’t dress too fancy.

 **Clarke: (3:45p)**  
And she needs to be able to  
walk. So comfy shoes!

 **Lexa: (3:46p)  
** {image}

 **Lexa: (3:46p)  
** So not those?

 **Clarke: (3:47p)  
** lol… No.

 **Clarke: (3:48p)**  
While Raven would definitely  
find those “do me” heels to  
die for, they won’t work for  
tonight.

 **Lexa: (3:50p)  
** What are they doing?

 **Clarke: (3:51p)  
** Not telling

 **Lexa: (3:53p)**  
Love, if isn’t our date. You  
don’t have to surprise me.

 **Clarke: (3:55p)  
** I know

 **Clarke: (3:56p)**  
But you’re weak for your  
sister. You’ll tell her and  
then my sister would kill me.

 **Clarke: (3:58p)  
** Why do you want me dead?

 **Lexa: (3:58p)  
** She wouldn’t.

 **Lexa: (3:59p)**  
And I don’t. I don’t know  
what I’d do without my  
Clarke Griffin.

 **Clarke: (4:00p)**  
You’d be so sad if Raven  
killed me.

 

“Lexa again?” Raven asked as she stepped into her bedroom, finally dressed for her evening out.

“Yeah,” Clarke tossed her phone on Raven’s bed. “I wanted to make sure Anya knew to wear comfortable shoes.”

“Did you tell her?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Please, I know my girlfriend can’t keep a secret from her sister. I would never betray your trust like that.”

“You think Anya will like it?”

“Yes.”

“Are you just saying that so I don’t freak out again?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head. She smiled at the nerves she could read in Raven’s eyes. “Come on, Sis. Let’s get your hair done so you can go get Anya and have one epic evening!”

****

_At that moment in Anya’s living room_

**_Are you okay?_** Lexa asked, her eyes soft as they met her sister’s frantic eyes.

**_I’m fine._ **

**_You don’t seem fine._** Lexa’s brow arched and her lips pressed together as she fought a smile.

Anya huffed and glared, **_you seem smug_**.

 ** _I’m not_**. Lexa shook her head. **_I’m happy you seem so excited_**.

 ** _I like her. A lot._** Anya shrugged.

Lexa stopped fighting her smile. **_Good_**. **_I think she’ll be good for you_**. **_And to you_**.

 ** _I can take care of myself_** , **_Lexa_**.

 ** _I know, but sometimes even the strongest people need a shoulder_**. Lexa shrugged at her sister’s glare. **_Raven is strong enough to help you without you feeling weak, Anya_**.

 ** _I’m never weak_**.

 ** _That isn’t something to brag about_**. Lexa narrowed her eyes at her older sister. **_Sometimes being weak is the best thing for you_**. ** _And I think Raven will be more than willing to catch you_**.

Anya studied her little sister for a moment before replying, **_Clarke has caught you?_**

 ** _We catch each other_**.

 ** _Good. She’s good for you_**.

Lexa nodded. She knew that. Her girlfriend was so different from her, but in the best possible way. They complimented each other. Lexa’s weaknesses were Clarke’s strengths and vice versa.

 ** _Just let Raven see how amazing you are_**.

Anya nodded. Then she hesitated. She glanced at her dresser. Her aids were in their case in her top drawer.

**_Should I wear them?_ **

**_Do you want to?_ **

**_What if she doesn’t want to sign all night?_** Anya sighed. **_What if she doesn’t speak slow enough for me to read her lips?_**

 ** _Raven likes to sign, Anya. And she knows how to speak to you._** Lexa reminded her.

Anya blinked back tears she hadn’t even realized had been building, Lexa. **_We both know a relationship between a hearing person and a non-hearing person is always complicated_**.

 ** _Those are things you’ll need to talk to Raven about_** , Lexa replied.

 ** _This is our first date_** , Anya rolled her eyes.

 ** _You don’t have to decide your entire future tonight_**. Lexa reminded her. She bent down to grab a pair of Chucks for Anya to wear, handing them to her with a smile. _Once Anya took them she signed, **You’ll be walking according to Clarke. So you’ll want to be comfortable**_.

Anya moved to her couch and sat down, placing the shoes in front of her. **_Where is she taking me_**?

 ** _Clarke wouldn’t say. She knew I’d tell you. Then Raven would… seek revenge_**. Lexa shrugged.

**_Seek revenge?_ **

**_Raven likes pranks._** Lexa smiled. **_Just wait until Clarke has a chance to tell you some stories. They’re great. Like, knee-slapping and laughing until you cry._**

While Anya tied the shoes, Lexa disappeared into the bedroom. She reappeared with a sling purse a moment later. Handing it to her sister, Lexa explained, **_Your aids are in there. That way you can wear them later if you’d like_**.

**_I love you._ **

Before Lexa could reply, her head cocked to the side.

 ** _Raven just knocked. She’s here_**. Lexa explained. **_I’ll get the door. You get your jacket and wallet_**.

Anya nodded and moved to collect the items. She stood in her room for a moment, taking in her outfit in her mirror. She grinned at her reflection. With Lexa’s help she’d picked a casual ensemble that looked great. The green silky blouse helped her tawny eyes stand out. The jeans hugged her hips and thighs just right. She didn’t love the shoes but the green matched her blouse so she couldn’t complain. Shrugging into her favorite grey leather jacket, she nodded. She looked amazing if she said so herself.

With one last steadying breath, Anya left her room. That breath came out in a burst of air when she saw Raven Reyes in her living room.

The red blouse with narrow grey pinstripes was tucked into black jeans. A black leather jacket and black motorcycle boots completed her outfit. The diamond pendant shaped like a star was drawing Anya’s eyes down. She pulled her eyes up quickly, fast enough to see Raven speak.

“Wow,” Raven’s lips moved slowly. Her eyes round as she took in Anya’s appearance.

Anya grinned as Lexa leaned over to whisper something to the Latina. Then her sister headed toward her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

 ** _Sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t have your aids in_** , Raven signed quickly.

 ** _Its okay_**. Anya hurried to assure her. **_I just had a headache earlier. I can put them in_**.

Raven’s hand over hers stopped Anya’s digging in the purse. **_Its all good. You may want to leave them out for now anyway._**

 ** _I don’t want you to feel like you have to sign all night._** Anya’s eyes dropped to the floor.

Bending at her knees, Raven sought Anya’s eyes. Once she found them, she shook her head. Stepping a little closer she pressed a kiss to Anya’s lips. She spoke against her lips, telling her again that it was okay, even though Anya couldn’t see her mouth know what she was saying. She said it again, “its okay” and kissed her lightly. She kept pressing kisses and saying it was okay until she felt Anya smile.

Stepping back a bit, Raven grinned, **_Let’s try this again_**.

 ** _What?_** Anya asked, her face the very picture of confusion.

 ** _We’re starting the night again. Because I’m too cool to start this date with me saying ‘wow’ like a noob_**. Raven explained. **_So here we go. Hi!_**

 ** _Hello_**. Anya’s brow was still arched in question.

 ** _You look amazing!_** Raven allowed her eyes to roam up and down Anya’s body. **_Really… amazing_**.

 ** _Thank you_** , Anya blushed. **_So do you_**.

**_Are you ready? You have everything you need?_ **

Anya nodded, **_Of course. Lexa even made sure I have my aids. Like a good little sister._**

Raven winked and glanced toward her bedroom door and said something. Because of the angle Anya couldn’t read her lips.

 ** _Shall we then?_** Raven asked.

 ** _Yes, please_**.

Raven reached for Anya’s hand and laced their fingers together. She followed behind Anya as they moved toward the door. Stepping forward, she opened the door for Anya.

“Keep it clean, Reyes,” Lexa called from Anya’s room.

“I do what I want, Woods!” She yelled back. She glanced at Anya, reading the confusion on her face. She dropped Anya’s hand and signed, **_Your sister told me to behave_**.

Lexa popped up next to them, **_That isn’t what I said. I said ‘keep it clean’ and I meant it_**.

 ** _Bye Lexa._** Anya rolled her eyes.

 ** _Behave!_** Lexa signed back.

 ** _I’m older than you._** Anya replied.

 ** _And? I remember what you were like in high school. And college._** Lexa wiggled her brows. **_Think of all the stories I get to tell Raven!_**

 ** _I like stories!_** Raven signed eagerly.

 ** _And now we’re leaving,_** Anya shook her head.

 ** _I love you!_** Lexa laughed when her sister responded with a one-fingered gesture that was almost universally understood. **_That’s rude!_**

The slamming of the door was all the response she was received.

 

 **Lexa: (4:32p)  
** Our sisters are already gross.

 **Clarke: (4:34p)  
** I know! Isn’t it great.

 

****

Of course Raven had asked Lexa for advice on what to do. The suggestions had been ignored for the most part. Raven hadn’t thought most of them were serious. So instead, she decided to go to her favorite pub for an early dinner and surprise Anya with a trip to a local festival afterward. She’d gotten that idea for that from overhearing Lexa and Clarke talking months ago. Raven was sure Lexa wouldn’t even remember the conversation.

 ** _Where are we?_** Anya asked as they approached the pub.

 ** _Grounders_**. Raven answered, moving around Anya to open the door. She held it with her foot so she could sign, **_It’s my favorite burger place. And drinking place_**.

 ** _So it’s your favorite place?_** Anya laughed.

Raven nodded and followed Anya inside. She walked to her normal booth and slid in, smiling when Anya sat across from her. Handing a menu to her date, Raven studied her while Anya scanned the menu. When the waiter popped up next to the table, Raven asked for a glass of water and waited for Anya to decide. After clearing her throat, she asked for a coffee and water as well, hoping her voice was loud enough to be heard.

 ** _I didn’t even think about how you were going to order_**. Raven signed, her face apologetic.

 ** _Its okay_** , Anya replied. **_But if its okay with you, I’d like you to let her know I’d like a burger and fries for me._**

 ** _I think I can do that. If you’d like me to_**. Raven offered a small smile.

When the waiter arrived with their drinks Raven ordered for them while Anya took a sip of coffee. With a smile and a wink, the waiter left to put their order in the computer.

 ** _Do you know him?_** Anya asked.

 ** _That’s Jasper. He’s Monty’s best friend._** Raven replied. **_He works here part time._**

**_Monty from the lab?_ **

**_Yes. We all grew up together. Me, Clarke, Monty, Jasper. And there’s Octavia, my other best friend. And her brother Bellamy, although he lives in Arkadia because he thinks Polis is a stupid city._ **

**_Octavia’s dating Lincoln. I’ve met her._ **

**_And she hasn’t told you stories about me?_** Raven laughed. **_She has some dirt on me. I can’t even lie about that._**

Anya smiled. First dates mean getting to know one another. She and Raven had emailed for a while before Raven figured out they’d been crushing on each other. They’d only been talking for a couple of weeks. There was still plenty of things for her to learn about Raven Reyes. She was looking forward to it all.

 ** _So I know where you work and what you do. But why do you do it?_** Anya asked.

 ** _I wanted to be an astronaut. But then I was in an accident while I was in high school and that dream sort of went down the drain._** Raven answered.

Anya sat a little straighter at that. It was hard to miss the brace Raven sometimes wore on her left leg but she never thought to ask about it. She didn’t know how.

Raven saw the burning questions in Anya’s eyes and shook her head. She was grinning though, so Anya didn’t think she was upset to be talking about it.

 ** _I was 16. I had convinced Mama and Papa G to let me get a motorcycle instead of a car for my birthday._** Raven started signing quickly. Almost too fast for Anya to keep up. **_One Saturday I took it to practice, Clarke and I played softball together, but Clarke had a date with this loser afterwards so we drove separately. It was clear all morning until about ten minutes before practice ended. O… I mean Octavia offered to have Bellamy give me a lift but I was fine with taking my bike. Home was only five miles away. So I hopped on and took off. Two blocks from the house a truck ran the stop sign and slipped my rear tire. I went flying. I remembering feeling like a bird and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. Clarke and O were curled up in bed with me crying._**

 ** _Did they catch the other driver?_** Anya had to ask.

Raven’s shoulders moved like she’d snorted, **_it was the loser who was meant to meet up with Clarke. He’d forgotten about their date. He’d been with another girl when Clarke called to ask him where he was._**

**_So he left some other girl and sped toward your sister, hitting you in the process?_ **

Nodding, Raven laughed this time. **_Did I mention that guy was my ex? I never told Clarke I’d dated him so I couldn’t object to her taking an interest. But man am I glad she dropped him after the accident._**

Anya watched Raven take a sip of her water. She was calm, seemed almost content. This accident she’d just been talking about had ended her dream career path. Instead, Raven had made a detour and became a great astrophysicist.

 ** _What about you? Why do what we do?_** Raven asked.

 ** _I like stars. And space. Never wanted to be an astronaut though. I like my feet firmly on the ground._** Anya answered. Raven nodded and smiled. Lexa had told her Anya hated heights and roller coasters.

Jasper popped up again, with their food and refills for their waters. He asked if everything was satisfactory before turning to Anya. He spoke as clearly as he could, “Raven’s pretty great. And so is Lexa. It’s nice to meet you Anya.”

He offered a hand and beamed when Anya shook it. With another wink sent Raven’s way he scampered off to the kitchen again.

 ** _He seems nice_** , Anya laughed.

**_He is. Like a puppy._ **

**_You said you’ve known him forever. Does that mean before or after you met pseudo-mom?_ **

Raven arched a brow, **_Not pulling any punches today?_**

 ** _I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell –,_** Anya’s signs were cut off by Raven’s hands reaching across the table and clasping her own. After a moment, Raven released them.

 ** _It’s okay Anya. I was just joking._** She assured her. She took a bite of her burger and then ate a fry. She needed to organize those thoughts before she dove into the story.

 ** _Raven, you don’t have to tell me. Not right now_**. Anya tried to change the subject again.

Shaking her head, Raven took a sip of water and wiped her hands on her napkin. She winked at Anya and started her story.

 ** _When I was born my Bio Mom was still in college. She was on an academic scholarship. She met Bio Dad, an all-star baseball player, when they were in the same history class their junior year. She agreed to tutor him if he stopped with all the lame pick-up lines. So they’d meet in the library a few times a week and she’d help him with his classes. One thing led to another and they started dating._** Raven smiled at the grin slowly stretching Anya’s lips. This part of the story sounded to storybook-like, girl meets boy, boy pursues girl, girl plays hard-to-get, and they fall in love, blah blah blah. Then the bad parts come in. **_So they were together for a year and the holidays came up. They were both seniors and decided they should introduce each other to their respective families. That’s when all hell broke loose. Bio Dad’s family was very… I don’t know... religious is the best way to put it maybe. And more than a little racist. They didn’t like their perfect Irish-American prince bringing home the Puerto Rican girl he’d been shacking up with. And Bio Mom’s family doubted he wanted anything lasting with her. They thought he was just using her. They wanted her to focus on her grades._**

 ** _Your family sounds like a bunch of assholes_** , Anya shook her head angrily.

 ** _My family is the Griffins. The Bio Family…_** Raven took a deep breath and shrugged. She didn’t know how to explain how she felt about them. It wasn’t quite indifference. It wasn’t hate. **_They just are who they are. I don’t like to spend too much time thinking about them._**

Anya nodded. She wanted to hold Raven’s hand while she told this story. She knew she couldn’t of course, not if she wanted Raven to keep signing. So she did the only thing she could think of. She moved out of her seat and slid in next to Raven. She reached up to cup Raven’s face with her hands and gave her a small kiss.

Raven smiled, her eyes a little watery but otherwise she seemed unperturbed by their subject. **_So then Bio Mom told Bio Dad she was pregnant on Christmas Eve. He proposed, she said yes. Their families freaked out. They got married anyway. Bio Dad was on track to make it big in the pros so they didn’t have to worry about money. Bio Mom was looking forward to having me and going back to school in the fall to work on her law degree._**

Raven paused then. Anya waited for her to continue. Instead, she took a bite of her burger and chewed slowly. When she finally glanced back, Anyaasked, **Did they get married?**

Raven nodded. Then she shrugged at the anger that flashed across Anya’s face. Taking a sip of water, she wiped her hands on her napkin and started yelling her dad origin story again. **_They sent me to boarding school as soon as I was old enough to be away from them. The families insisted for whatever reason. I was five I think. Then, when I was seven, I was home for the summer and running around with Finn, the loser with the truck I mentioned before, and I fell out of a tree. He ran away and I had to find my own way to the hospital. I sat in the ER waiting room for hours before a little blonde girl noticed me. She came over and sat next to me, asking what was wrong._** Raven couldn’t fight the laugh that came from remember little Clarke Griffin that first day. Hair pulling out of the braid Abby had fixed for her that morning, a scrape on her chin (from a surfing accident Raven would later learn), and her right arm in a cast. **_She talked to me for a bit before leading me to her mother’s office. She insisted her mother help me immediately. So I was examined and they called my parents. Bio Mom came in all flustered and crying and Bio Dad just held us. I got a cast and a new friend. Two years later I told my parents I didn’t want to go with them and my little brother to a family gathering because Clarke was expecting me. They nodded and left._**

 ** _They left a nine-year-old alone?_** Anya’s hand found Raven’s thigh. She started rubbing small circles into the jeans

 ** _No. They left my 2-year-old brother and me with the nanny._** Raven explained. She hated remembering that part of her life. She wanted for nothing. But benign neglect is still neglect. It took her years to figure out a parent's attention shouldn't need to be earned. **_They did that all the time. As time went on, they started distancing themselves from us more and more. I know now its because the families were trying to break them up, even after they’d been together for more than a decade. I started taking Ryan, my brother, with me to the Griffins when I’d go. When I was fourteen I told them I wasn’t going back to the boarding school and I wasn’t going to let them send my seven-year-old brother anywhere either. They said I didn’t have a choice and I said I’d sue for emancipation. After many rounds of arguing they promised I could go to public school but I couldn’t tell anyone who my father was._**

Anya’s hand tightened at that. What an odd request. **_Why?_**

 ** _No one knew he was married. No one knew he had kids. I had no idea that we were hidden from the world until I was fourteen. So I said I wouldn’t lie if someone asked me if I was related to him._** Raven wiped at her eyes. Remembering the glare her father gave her that day always brought tears to her eyes. **_Bio Dad was like the sex symbol poster boy for the league. If women knew he was in a committed relationship, they’d lose interest. The league didn’t want that to happen, so according to them we didn’t exist._**

 ** _What an ass!_** Anya was angry again. So very angry. How dare Raven’s parents do that to her.

**_So I gave them the custody papers they didn’t know I had. For me and for Ryan. In the papers it said they’d give us up completely._ **

Anya’s jaw dropped. **_Just like that?_**

 ** _Just like that. I’d already talked it out with Mama and Papa G. They’d agreed to take us in. They’d agreed to make us part of their family. They hadn’t hesitated._** Raven sniffled once, then again, before blinking back the tears and smiling. **_So Ry and I got a new family. We changed our last name to Bio Mom’s maiden name so no one would ask us questions about our family. Bio Dad’s last name was a very uncommon Irish surname, a dead give-away that we were related somehow._**

**_So at fourteen you were adopted by the Griffins._ **

**_Yes._ **

**_And you have a brother._ **

**_He’s nineteen and a sophomore at Polis University. He visits often._** Raven’s smile grew when she talked about her brother. **_He’s there on a baseball scholarship. Ironic huh? Although, Mama G threatened to castrate him if he gets a girl pregnant before he gets his degree._**

Anya laughed at that. She had heard stories about Mama G. She was looking forward to meeting her someday. **_And your biological parents?_**

**_Not only are they still together, they announced their marriage the day Bio Dad retired. They had three more children. Rory, Rey, and Rogan. I have three little brothers I’ve never met._ **

Neither said anything after that. Raven’s story was over for the moment. Anya felt horrible for bringing it up. So they ate. Then Raven ordered them milkshakes, because she swore they were amazing.

 ** _Sorry for making this a heavy night_** , Raven apologized.

 ** _No, I wanted to know. I’m glad I know_**. Anya assured her.

 ** _Should we talk about something? Maybe not family drama?_** Raven asked, her eyes pleading with Anya to agree. She wanted to lighten the evening before they moved to their next destination.

 ** _Do you like movies or TV?_** Anya asked right away.

**_What?_ **

Anya shrugged, **_some people swear TV is better than movies. I don’t get it._**

**_But a good TV show lasts for years! Movies are always best when they last two hours!_ **

**_Yeah, and the plot holes on TV are huge. They kill off all the lesbians. They never have a decent representation of anyone who isn’t CIS white male. At least you can get fringe movies that show a little more culture!_ **

Raven’s jaw dropped. **_I don’t have an argument for that…_**

**_Because I’m right._ **

**_But does that mean you don’t watch TV at all?_ **

Anya shrugged again, **_not really._**

**_But… Wynonna Earp. Or Orphan Black! Tell me you’ve seen it! What about YouTube series? Do you watch those?_ **

**_I spend enough time on the computer at work._ **

**_Lizzie Bennet Diaries is so worth the watch! What is wrong with you?_** Raven shook her head. **_We’re watching LBD this weekend. And Carmilla._**

“Raven,” Anya whined her name.

 ** _Saying my name like that is cheating. You know I’m weak for your voice Woods. Don’t play me!_** Raven scowled. She watched Anya smirk and felt her hand back on her thigh. **_You’re watching them with me Anya. You don’t have a choice._**

**_I’m going to torture you with movies._ **

**_Promises, promises,_** Raven winked. She’d just gotten Anya to agree to a second date with even realizing it. Sometimes she was even smoother than she gave herself credit for.

Jasper delivered their milkshakes in To-Go cups and took Raven’s card to take care of the check. The women sipped on their shakes while they waited.

 ** _How’d you become so good with signing?_** Anya asked after their eyes met for the fifth time.

 _ **I wanted another language besides Spanish. So Mama G set me up with classes and a tutor. It’s come in handy.**_ Ravenwinkedbeforetaking another sip of hershake.

 ** _I need to send her a gift basket._** Anya agreed.

Raven laughed and nodded. Mama G was a wingman without even realizing it.

****

Their next stop was one Raven had been apprehensive about. Then they’d talked about her parents and she became downright nervous about it. She hadn’t meant to discuss their family with Anya on their first date but then the older woman had asked and Raven found herself spilling her secrets. The second part of their date may open some old wounds for Anya now.

“Raven?” Anya’s soft voice sounded right next to her ear while they stared at the lights and lanterns all around them.

Glancing up at her date, Raven winked. She pulled Anya to the ticket booth nearby and bought entrance tickets. They waited in line, glancing at each other occasionally and laughing when their eyes met. Finally, they were inside.

 ** _Welcome to the Polis Tibetan-American Festival_** , Raven grinned. **_This is why I thought you might like to leave your aids out. Its loud here._**

 ** _You’re amazing._** Anya’s smile grew as she looked around at the booths and stalls. **_How did you know?_**

Raven glanced at the ground then, kicking at a pebble before she looked up to meet Anya’s tawny eyes again. **_I overheard Lexa telling Clarke about your mother once. I know you and Lexa have the same father but different mothers. And I know that you were born here but you lived with your mother and her family in Tibet until she passed away when you were seven. That’s when you moved back here to live with Gustus and Lexa. I thought you might like the festival but we can leave if you’d like_**.

Shaking her head, Anya cupped Raven’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled again and pressed a kiss to Raven’s forehead before she stepped back, signing as she did. **_Let’s go explore my heritage_**.

         Leading the way, Anya found a booth selling butter tea and insisted on buying a cup for herself and one for Raven. After noticing a few men carrying horns, Anya’s eyes became round as saucers.

 ** _Music!_** She followed the men into a tent where there were more people with more instruments. She grabbed her aids out of her bag and put them in. She hadn’t heard live Tibetan music in twenty-years.

“Anya?” Raven sounded hesitant next to her.

“I love the music. It was the first thing I heard after my mother’s voice after I got my hearing aids,” Anya explained. She reached out and wrapped an arm around Raven’s shoulders, bringing her closer to her side.

“Oh,” Raven smiled into her shoulder and wrapped both her arms around Anya’s waist. “I’m glad you found something that you liked here.”

Glancing down, Anya shook her head, “Being here with you makes it better. We’ll listen to the music for a bit and then we’ll go explore. I’ll buy you some Chang and maybe some traditional clothing and most definitely some _tsampa_.”

“I don’t know what any of that means,” Raven replied with a laugh.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here to teach you,” Anya pressed another kiss to her forehead before turning to watch the stage.

The musicians were set. They started playing a tune Anya recognized instantly from her childhood. Her uncles had played it around the house after returning from their pastures. She would sit in the corner while the adults prepared dinner and played music, watching everything that was going on. Her uncles’ dogs, five huge Tibetan Shepherds would curl up around her, protecting her and keeping her warm, and they’d all fall asleep until her mother would wake her up for dinner.

They stayed in the tent for almost an hour. Then Raven mentioned finding something to eat because she’d ignored her dinner for the most part. When Anya considered arguing, her stomach growled.

“Let’s find some _tsampa_ then.” Anya laughed when Raven nodded eagerly. “Maybe some dumplings.”

“Dumplings!” Raven echoed like a child and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

“Okay then, dumplings it is.”

After a quick look at their map and taking a few wrong turns, they found the dumpling stand. Raven ordered for them and insisted on paying. She had asked Anya out, she was paying. They found a picnic table and settled down to eat.

“So, how do you think tonight has gone?” Raven asked while they ate.

“Is it over?” Anya asked, a little sad at the thought.

“No,” Raven shook her head and winked. “I still have one more place to take you. And you promised to buy me something pretty.”

Anya rolled her eyes, “I said traditional.”

“Huh... I heard pretty,” Raven responded. “How odd.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Only when I’m trying to make up for being awkward because we talked about my bio parents,” Raven said quietly. Her eyes fell to the table.

Shaking her head, Anya reached across the table and used her fingertips to lift Raven’s chin. “It isn’t awkward. Maybe a little heavy but not awkward. I will say that I’d like to knock your parents out. Several times as a matter of fact.”

“Still sorry,” Raven muttered. It was low enough that Anya’s aids almost didn’t pick it up.

“Rae,” Anya whispered. She waited until those dark brown eyes met hers before continuing, “It’s fine. I asked. I wanted to know. This is the last thing I’ll say about it tonight, then we’ll forget all about it for now okay?”

“Okay,” Raven nodded. She reached for Anya’s hand and pressed it to her cheek. “What did you want to say?”

“You parents are obviously beyond stupid. You are amazing Raven Reyes and they lost out on getting know that. But I’m grateful too, because I don’t know if I’d have stood a chance with a filthy rich Raven Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Used-To-Be. I like Raven Reyes just fine,” Anya promised. She moved her thumb back and forth over Raven’s cheek, waiting for her to relax again before she finished with, “And if I ever meet your parents, I’m punching your father and slapping your mother.”

“Mama G is my mother now. And Papa G is dead. That’s abuse of a corpse Woods. You can be arrested for that!” Raven laughed. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Anya’s palm.

“Your jokes need work Reyes,” Anya rolled her eyes.

Raven shrugged and stood up. “Come on. You promised me something pretty!”

Anya watched her stride away. She noticed the limp, it was more pronounced now because Raven was getting tired but she knew the Latina would never admit it. So Anya grinned and gathered their trash to toss in the nearest trashcan and followed her date into the crowds.

“I said traditional!” She laughed when she caught up. She moved in front of her date and stooped a little, silently inviting the girl to climb on her back.

Raven did just that, the pain in her leg was starting to spread. She needed a bit of a rest. Once she had her arms around Anya's neck and her legs around her waist, Raven moved so her forehead was pressed against the side of Anya's head. She pressed a kiss to her ear and whispered, "I heard pretty!"

With a bark of laughter and a shake of her head, Anya started moving through the crowd. She was determined to find something traditional and pretty for the gorgeous woman on her back.

****

Hours later, with Raven decked out in a traditional Tibetan dress and shirt, with her leather jacket over top, they were on the beach. Raven had taken Anya's hand out of the blue while she had been watching some dancers and just started walking. Anya hadn’t even considered asking her where they were going.

“The beach?” Anya shook her head at the very idea. “Rae, it is November!”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me ‘Rae’ tonight,” she pointed out.

“I’m sorry, did you not want me to call you that?”

Raven laughed at that, “are you kidding? I love it!”

“Okay then. Rae,” She stressed the nickname and watched Raven’s already dark eyes darken a bit more in the moonlight. “Why are we here?”

“Because I heard Lexa mention how much you love the ocean. So we’re here. And there’s a fire pit nearby where we can sit and make s’mores and talk.” Raven explained. She pulled Anya further down the beach, only pausing to talk to the police officer who happened upon them.

“Do you know him?” Anya asked as the woman walked away.

“Yeah, that’s Harper,” Raven said over her shoulder as she pulled Anya again. “Monty’s girlfriend. She and Monty set up the fire pit for us.”

“I like Monty,” Anya replied.

Nodding, Raven agreed, “yeah. Our little cinnamon roll is pretty awesome.”

Minutes later they found the fire pit with a roaring fire and a tired Monty. He waved and yawned and disappeared into the night before they could really say anything.

“He won’t even remember seeing us,” Raven laughed as they watched him stumble away.

Anya nodded, “poor guy. Hopefully he finds Harper without any problems. Otherwise he’s going to end up sleeping on the beach.”

The women settled on the blanket Monty had spread out near the fire. They sat cross-legged, facing each other. Raven took a moment to study Anya before she spoke.

“So Anya Woods. Tell me something about you that you think I’d be surprised to know.”

“Well…” Anya thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers, “I have a second degree black belt.”

“That isn’t at all surprising,” Raven laughed. “It is surprising that you don’t have black belts in, like, eight different martial arts.”

“Okay then, you tell me something.”

Raven tapped her chin while she though, “oh! I know! I hacked into the Harry Potter website to change Clarke’s official Hogwarts House.”

“You did what?”

Shrugging, Raven defended, “I got tired of her talking about putting the Griffin in Gryffindor.”

“You put her in Slytherin didn’t you?” Anya laughed.

“Well I certainly wasn’t going to let her into Ravenclaw with me!”

“Did you ever change it back?”

Raven nodded, “Mama G made me. She swore she wouldn’t take us to Florida to go to Wizarding World if I didn’t.”

“Well now I know you’re a Harry Potter fan. I can use that to my advantage sometime,” Anya smiled.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Anya’s smile morphed into a smirk. “You’ll just have to wait and see how.”

Not having a comeback for that, Raven could only nod. Then she turned her head to study the fire. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the supplies to make s’mores and squealed. She dove to the right and snatched up the marshmallows and fire forks. She placed them on her lap before reaching for the chocolate and graham crackers.

“It’s your turn to ask a question,” she pointed out to Anya as she impaled a marshmallow on her fork.

“Alright,” Anya took the leftover fork from Raven’s lap and grabbed a marshmallow. She tried to think of a question while they roasted the treats.

It wasn’t until they’d finished toasting the marshmallows and had them resting on the graham crackers waiting for the chocolate that Raven looked back at her.

“Are you waiting for a specific reason or do you not have any questions for me?”

“I have a lot of questions I just don’t want tonight to get too heavy again.” Anya replied softly. She didn’t want Raven to get so close to tears again, like she’d been at Grounders, but she didn’t know what needed to be avoid to keep that from happening.

“It’s all good Ahn. Ask away.”

“Okay,” Anya said. She bit into her s’more and chewed carefully. “What is the best advice you’ve ever heard?”

Raven nodded as she chewed the bite she’d just taken. After taking a sip of water, also left by Monty because that man was a genius and thought of everything, she cleared her throat. “Mama G once told me that even our thoughts are conditioned. Like when I see a girl dressed provocatively and I think something like ‘what a slut’ or whatever then immediately think ‘it isn’t my place to judge’. She said the first thing was what I was taught to think. Whether it was something I learned from her, Bio Mom, or society, it was learned. The second thing that ran through my mind was what I really thought.”

“Mama G sounds like she’s smart,” Anya replied. That was sound advice. And it was something she’d never thought about.

“What about you?” Raven asked.

“My mom told me to know when following my head was weakness,” Anya said thoughtfully. “I wonder if she meant the same sort of thing Mama G told you.”

“Moms are the best,” Raven said as she offered the water to Anya for a sip. “What’s the luckiest thing that’s ever happened?”

Anya arched a brow, “To me?”

“Of course.”

“Would you think I’m corny if I said I think if might be meeting you?”

“Corny? No,” Raven grinned. “If I didn’t know you I’d think it was a line. And honestly, I think my response would be the same thing.”

“Meeting me?”

Raven shook her head, “No, meeting me.”

“Why do you have to be like that Rae?” Anya stressed the nickname, knowing now that Raven loved hearing her say her name.

“I’m special.”

“Yes, you are.” Anya replied. She laughed when Raven took a bite of her s’more, spilling melted chocolate down her chin. “You eat like a child.”

“You eat like child,” Raven spoke around the food in her mouth.

Reaching for the water, Anya poured some on a napkin she found under a rock and wiped away the chocolate. Raven swatted at her hand and tried to lick her chin. Anya had to hold one of her hands down while she wiped her chin.

“What is your automatic ‘not happening’ in a potential relationship?” Anya asked while trying not to laugh at the struggling woman in front of her.

“Uh…” Raven brows came together. She had to think about that one. She’d never considered it before. “I think anyone with a big sense of entitlement. Or someone who would call themselves a menanist.”

“Both good things to avoid,” Anya agreed as she finally dropped her hand from Raven’s chin.

“And yours?”

“The first thing I would avoid is a man.”

Raven threw her head back and laughed, “I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming!”

“Walked right into it really,” Anya replied. She grinned before finishing off her s’more.

“Do you cook?” Raven asked suddenly. “Or are you one of those people who can only make their favorite dish?”

Holding up a finger, Anya struggled to finish chewing her food. She accepted the water back from Raven and took a drink, then another. “My favorite food is steak and mashed potatoes. I don’t care what anyone says, steak without mashed potatoes is dumb. And yes, I can cook. I didn’t have a choice. Dad can’t cook and Lexa is hopeless in the kitchen so if we wanted homemade meals I had to make them.”

“What?” Raven looked adorably confused by her answer.

“What what?” Anya responded.

“Lexa is one of the best cooks I know.”

Shaking her head, Anya sighed, “not possible. She probably buys take out and puts it in containers so you think she can cook.”

“No, Anya, I’m telling you,” Raven pulled out her phone and went into her photos. She pulled up the album from Thanksgiving a few years ago. She handed her phone to Anya as she said, “Lexa can cook. She made all the holiday meals last year and the year before.”

Anya flipped through the pictures. There was Lexa with the turkey, a look of pure concentration on her face. And there she was mashing potatoes with a smile on her face as she and Clarke made heart-eyes at each other.

“That jerk!” Anya thrust Raven’s phone back at her. “I just lived with her for months and she made me cook because she said she’d never learned after I’d moved out. It was either I cook or she was going to order something.”

“You got played!” Raven laughed.

“I’m so going to get her back!” Anya growled.

Raven waited for a minute or two while Anya muttered under her breath about killing her little sister. Then she laid her hand on her knee and squeezed.

“I like pizza.”

That had Anya blinking. “What?”

“My favorite food is pizza. And I can bake really well but I can’t cook.”

“Cooking and baking are the same thing.”

Raven shrugged, “tell that to the chickens I keep burning passed the point of recognition.”

“So you do the baking and I’ll do the cooking,” Anya replied with a grin. “It’ll be fine.”

“Right, you cook and I watch TV on holidays. It’ll be great.”

“You like sports?” Anya asked.

“I love sports. I played softball up until I got hurt. And volleyball. Tried my hand at rugby too. Mama G put her foot down with that one.” Raven said. She could still see Abby’s face the day she came home from rugby practice with a busted lip and a black eye.

Anya grinned, “I love that you love sports. I do too. My favorite is curling.”

Raven’s face was carefully blank, “curling? Like on ice?”

“I love it. I could watch it for hours.” Anya nodded.

“On ice?” Raven repeated. “Curling?”

“Yes Rae, on ice.”

Raven started laughing again. She dove forward and tackled Anya when the older woman started to move to stand up. “I never would have guessed you liked curling. You’re too hardcore for that!”

Anya sighed and glared up into Raven’s face. She was used to this reaction. She never understood why people laughed so much about curling. It was fun to watch. It was a game of strategy. “It is a thinking game.”

“On ice!”

“Yes, on ice. They slide up and down ice. Without falling down every other step. Can you do that?” That stopped Raven’s laughter. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. Anya smiled smugly, “exactly. Don’t judge.”

Shifting quickly, Anya had Raven on her back before she even knew Anya was moving. Pinning the Latina’s hand to the blanket by her ears, Anya winked at her.

“Not fair,” Raven pouted.

“I told you I have a black belt.”

“But I’m pretty and you like me,” Raven pointed out. “Be nice to me.”

“Okay,” Anya replied. She rolled to the side and sat up, facing the waves this time.

Raven just stayed on her back. She turned her head enough to study Anya’s profile as she watched the waves rolling in. Then her eyes followed the line of her back. Clarke had given her such a hard time the last week or so about Anya. She pestered and teased and harassed until Raven had finally asked her out. Of course she was happy she had now. But before she’d asked, she’d been a nervous wreck. How she felt in that moment compared to lying on the beach were completely opposite.

Just as she was about to sit up, Raven’s eyes spotted something. At first she thought Anya had a leaf on her back. Then she leaned in closer.

“Anya?”

“Yes Raven?”

“You have a tattoo?” Raven asked incredulously.

Anya shifted to look back at Raven. The younger woman’s eyes were on her back where her shirt had ridden up. “I do.”

“Can I see it?” Raven’s question as whispered.

“Maybe when we’re not on the beach at the beginning of November.” Anya replied, pulling her shirt and jacket down to hide the ink again. “And you’ll have to tell me which one you want to see.”

“You have more than one?” Raven asked as she sat up. Now her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She’d never thought tattoos were attractive before. Then again, she’d never thought about tattoos on Anya either.

Nodding, Anya smirked at her. “I have several.”

“Where?” Raven choked out.

“My back, my arms, my hips…” Anya listed. “Maybe one or two in places a lady shouldn’t mention.”

Raven made a strangled sort of sound. Like she was trying to not swallow her tongue. “Anya!”

“You asked,” Anya shrugged.

****

An hour later they were walking up to Anya’s door.

“You had a good time?” Raven asked when Anya turned to face her. She’d taken her aids out again after a headache had started to build.

 ** _I did, thank you_**. Anya winked.

 ** _And we’re on for our TV marathon this weekend?_** Raven inquired.

 ** _If we must_** , Anya sighed and shook her head.

Nodding, Raven grinned up at her, **_we must. And you’ll cook?_**

**_Pizza?_ **

**_Can you make pizza?_** Raven’s eyes grew round.

Anya nodded, **_I’ve been known to make it before. If you’d like it then I’ll make it._**

**_You are amazing!_ **

Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Anya unlocked the door. She turned back to Raven and smiled shyly. **_I’d invite you inside but I know Lexa is still here_**.

 ** _I know Clarke is waiting for me at home_**. Raven sighed.

 ** _But this weekend, you and me and Netflix_** , Anya assured her.

Nodding, Raven stepped into Anya’s space. She grinned when Anya’s hands found their usual spots on her hips. She looped her arms up and around the taller woman’s neck. “Just us?”

“Yes,” Anya replied. She never really liked talking without her aids in but… well… Raven was Raven. She put Anya at ease in a way only Lexa had ever been able to.

“No sisters?”

“Hopefully not.”

“I can hear you!” Lexa called through the door.

When Raven laughed, Anya arched a brow. “Lexa is waiting for you on the other side of the door. She heard us.”

Glancing at the door, Anya sighed. Of course her little sister was there. It was so like Lexa. Looking back to the beautiful woman in her arms, Anya grinned. Raven was going to question the gleam in her eyes, Anya knew it. So she dipped her head and caught her lips in a kiss. Raven’s question was forgotten as Anya’s lips moved against hers. When Anya’s head lifted to change the position of their mouths, their noses brushing against one another, Raven sighed and leaned into her.

Capturing Raven’s lips took skill. They were always moving. She was a talker. Anya could tell that someday in the not so distant future she wouldn’t be able to stop Raven from talking with a simple kiss. Raven would find a way to get her point across. Today was not that day. Anya tried her hardest to make Raven Reyes forget her own name. If Lexa happened to be on the other side of the door freaking out, that was a bonus.

Finally, when Raven was wrapped around her and Anya was having a hard time breathing, they separated.

“Wow,” Raven said for the second time that night.

“I know,” Anya lifted a hand to run a thumb across Raven’s bottom lip.

“We should do that more.”

Laughing, Anya tilted her head, “because we need practice?”

“Well… no,” Raven shook her head. “I just like it.”

“Me too,” Anya whispered.

“I should go.” Raven stepped back, letting her arms drop from Anya’s neck. She barely bit back the whine when Anya’s hands fell from her waist.

“Text me when you get home?” Anya asked.

Nodding, Raven took another step, “I will. And you should know Lexa has been fake gagging for the last five minutes or so.”

“Little sisters are so annoying,” Anya groaned.

“Big sisters are awesome!” Raven nodded. Then she surged forward and pressed another kiss to Anya’s lips. She stepped back just as quickly, steadying Anya when she stumbled toward her a bit. “Sorry.”

“What was that for?”

“One for the road?”

Snorting, Anya replied, “Good night, Raven Reyes.”

“Night Anya Woods.”

Anya leaned back against her door as Raven walked back down the hallway. She didn’t turn and open her door until Raven disappeared into the elevator with one last wave and a wink sent her way.

 ** _Hey!_** Lexa was right inside the door. **_How’d it go?_**

 ** _Why are you here?_** Anya’s lips curled into a snarl.

**_Because I love you and I wanted to know how your night went?_ **

**_Clarke was busy?_ **

Lexa sighed, **_Octavia was coming over and they were planning on ambushing Raven when she got home. I figured you’d need an ear too._**

 ** _It went well,_** Anya replied. **_We_** ** _went to Grounders, she told me about her family, she took me to the Tibetan-American Festival we were going to go to tomorrow, we ate s’mores on the beach, we came home._**

**_Are you going to do it again?_ **

Anya smiled shyly and nodded. **_She’s coming over tomorrow so we can have a TV marathon of shows she insists I need to watch._**

Lexa waited for Anya’s hands to move, to tell her more about her date. Nothing happened. **_That’s it?_**

 ** _I’m processing_**. Anya shrugged. **_Maybe we can analyze everything over breakfast tomorrow? Rae isn’t coming over until 11. Are you staying the night here?_**

 ** _I might as well. Clarke’s going to be up girl-talking all night with Raven and Octavia._** Lexa shook her head. She slept better when she was with Clarke.

 **Maybe you should use your time to try to think of a reason you told me you still can't cook.** Anya arched a brow at her sister.

Lexa didn't even look a little bit ashamed.  ** _But you cook with so much love! Everything tastes better with love!_**

 ** _I’m going to bed,_** Anya signed. She hugged Lexa quickly and grinned at her confusion. **_It has been a great night. I can’t wait to figure out what to tell you!_**

She was in her room with the door closed before her sister could reply. She went through her nightly routine and quickly found herself tucked into her bed. She glanced at her phone, checking her alarm and to see if she’d missed anything from Raven. She hadn’t.

Minutes later, just as she started to doze, her phone dinged.

 

 **Raven: (12:17a)**  
I was kidnapped by my friends  
as soon as I got home!

 **Raven: (12:17a)  
** Sorry!

 **Raven: (12:18a)**  
I’ve been home for about 20  
minutes. I just escaped.

 **Anya (12:18a)  
** I figured that’s what happened.

 **Anya (12:18a)**  
Lexa told me they were waiting  
for you.

 **Raven: (12:19a)**  
And you couldn’t warn a  
girl?!

 **Raven: (12:21a)  
** Are you in bed then?

 **Anya (12:21a)  
** I am.

 **Anya (12:22a)**  
I can relax now that I know  
you’re home safely.

 **Raven: (12:22a)  
** Alright. Good night Anya!

 **Anya (12:24a)  
** Good night Raven

 **Raven: (12:27a)**  
Hey, real quick question  
though…

 **Anya (12:28a)  
** Yes?

 **Raven: (12:28a)**  
Would you say you’re more  
a fan of big gestures or of  
the little things?

 **Anya (12:30a)**  
I’d say I appreciate big  
gestures but I love the little  
things.

 **Anya (12:30a)  
** Why?

 **Raven: (12:31a)  
** Just curious…

 **Raven: (12:34a)  
** What about your little sister?

 **Anya (12:35a)  
** I think she’s the same.

 **Anya (12:35a)  
** Again, why?

 **Raven: (12:36a)  
** No reason!

 **Raven: (12:36a)**  
Night! Can’t wait to see you  
tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Or visit me on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
